Emancipation
by Jiiyaie
Summary: OneShot. Le jour où Haruhi finit de payer ses dettes, elle décide de quitter le club. Jusqu'où iront ses amis pour la retenir ? Tamaki réussira t il à garder sa fille ?


**Auteur:** L'unique, la Grande, Michiyo.

**Série:** cette géniale Série qu'est Ouran high School Host Club (même si c'est vraiment un nom à ralonge...)

**Couple:** Y en a pas vraiment... Enfin vous pouvez voir les sous entendus que vous voulez!

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi... Eh oui, c'est dommage. J'ai beau le dire, je ne m'y habituerai jamais...

**Autre:** C'est ma première fic sur cet anime, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

**Emancipation**

« Maman! Maman… C'est magnifique… Notre fille s'émancipe… Elle veut reprendre son vol d'oisillon et voler de ses propres ailes… Papa est fier de toi, Haruhi ! »

Tamaki partit dans un superbe discours à la gloire de son éducation, et Haruhi sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Elle regarda Kyouya écrire frénétiquement, et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et les r'ouvrit, avant de hurler un bon coup. Un lapin rose venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

« C'est vrai que tu t'en vas, Haru-chan ?? » Demanda Honey, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Tamaki s'arrêta en pleine phrase sur le temps qui défilait, si rapide… Il se retourna et réalisa enfin l'ampleur de ce que venait de lui dire sa « fille ». Il se jeta sur Haruhi, l'enserrant de ses bras paternels, un torrent de larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

« Tu me détestes tant, Haruhi ? C'est la crise d'adolescence… Maman ! » Cria t il en jetant un regard désespéré à Kyouya.

« Oui, Papa ? »

« Notre fille entre en rébellion… »

Kyouya haussa les épaules et continua à écrire sur son carnet, avant de déclarer que leur « fille » avait bel et bien fini de rembourser sa dette et que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de quitter le club. Honey éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras d'Haruhi. Celle-ci sourit. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que son départ les affecterait. Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour partir, Kyouya la rappela.

« Haruhi. Je me suis trompé. Tu n'as pas fini de régler. Il te reste les vêtements que nous te prêtons depuis le début. »

Tamaki reprit du poil de la bête et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, pour reprendre son discours sur sa fierté et sa gloire de « père ».

« Veuillez me lâcher, pervers. »

Le blond reçut l'insulte comme on reçoit une pierre sur le pied. Ca fait mal. Très mal. Il s'accroupit et plongea sa tête dans ses bras, tandis que les jumeaux, étonnement silencieux jusqu'alors, lui posaient un bras compatissant sur la tête.

« Mon Seigneur, commença Hikaru, ce n'est pas trop grave… Nous, on continuera de la voir tous les jours, puisque…_on est dans la même classe…_ »

Tamaki continua de se morfondre, tandis qu'Haruhi déclarait, dépitée, qu'il lui restait donc encore deux semaines à passer à leurs côtés. Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée, et sortit. A peine eut elle passé le pas de la porte que le Roi décidait de prendre les choses en main, en rebaptisant son plan « Opération : Haruhi doit rester un hôte. » Il attribua les rôles, avant de s'apercevoir, à son grand dam, qu'il n'avait même pas de plan. Les jumeaux proposèrent de l'enlever et d'obtenir la promesse qu'elle reste, mais Tamaki refusa des manières aussi brutales. Kyouya proposa de lui attribuer des dettes à l'infini, mais Tamaki refusa des manières aussi basses. Honey proposa de lui faire manger des gâteaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, mais Tamaki hurla d'horreur. Enfin, Mori proposa de juste lui dire qu'ils voulaient qu'elle reste, mais leur Roi s'effondra à terre.

« Elle n'acceptera JAMAIS… Maaamaan… »

Le Roi de l'Ombre soupira, et tapota la tête du blond. Il leur fallait un plan, vite. Mais restait à trouver lequel. Honey eut alors une idée de génie, que personne, absolument personne, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir. Il proposa qu'on essaye toutes les idées, pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles marche.

« Bien évidemment, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis le début » répliqua Tamaki, écartant dédaigneusement cette remarque de la main.

« Oh… Hikaru… Murmura Kaoru, notre Seigneur est un menteur… »

Hikaru prit son frère contre lui, lui murmurant quelque chose d'indistinct à l'oreille.

« Bon, les jumeaux, vous pouvez arrêter votre spitch, il n'y a pas de cliente pour s'extasier. » Marmonna Tamaki.

Les jumeaux s'écartèrent en râlant. Soudainement, Kyouya releva la tête, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Roi et celui-ci bondit, le doigt pointé vers la porte.

« Attends nous, Haruhi ! Tu vas devoir nous dire… Ce que tu regretteras ! »

**oOo**

Haruhi sentit une veine pulser contre sa tempe, et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle se retrouvait face à un Tamaki en furie, persuadée qu'elle allait leur dire ce qu'elle regretterait.

« Il y aura bien des choses que tu laisseras ici… Ma fille, qui regretteras tu ? »

« Déjà, pas vous, senpai. »

Elle regarda Tamaki se fissurer et s'écraser sur les chaussures du Roi de l'Ombre. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Après tout, il l'avait cherchée. Les jumeaux mirent une main sur le poignet de leur seigneur et déclarèrent après avoir pris le pouls, faussement contrits, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

_**Plan A : Failed** _

oOo

Après ce premier échec, ils décidèrent de passer au plan B, sans l'accord de Tamaki. Ils avaient la permission de Kyouya, ça suffisait. Alors qu'elle quittait les cours pour se rendre au club, deux hommes pas beaucoup plus grands qu'elle la saisirent et partirent en courant, la traînant derrière eux. Elle eut beau hurler, ceux qui se retournaient lui jetaient un regard étonné et reprenait leur chemin. Il faut dire qu'à Ouran, les élèves étaient habitués aux divagations des hôtes. Car il n'était pas bien difficile de reconnaître deux kidnappeurs aussi synchronisés… Ils passèrent en trombe dans la salle de musique, et Haruhi eut le temps d'apercevoir Kyouya qui informait ces dames que la dernière recrue avait eu un mal de tête subit… Elle fut jetée dans un cagibi et enfermée à double tour. Elle soupira. Les jumeaux n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. On les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Et à présent, il lui restait bien deux bonnes heures à attendre avant que le club ferme et que les membres puissent enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Quand enfin le moment arriva, elle lança son regard furieux au premier qui passa la porte, en l'occurrence Tamaki. Celui-ci se recroquevilla.

« Maman… Haruhi est en colère… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. »

« Il en va de l'éducation de ma fille ! »

« De notre fille. »

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel. Si après avoir officialisé ce système de surnom, Kyouya commençait à s'investir en tant que « mère », ça allait être beau… Honey entra à son tour et se jeta sur la jeune fille en hurlant son prénom. Mori suivit et se pencha à l'oreille de son cousin.

« Mitsukuni. Je crois que tu l'écrases. »

Il souleva le jeune champion de karaté, et l'éloigna prestement de celle qui continuait de lancer des regards furibond à tout ce qui bougeait, ou pas, en l'occurrence.

« Tamaki-sama, faites cesser cette plaisanterie. »

« Haruhi, on a dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du « sama » et du vouvoiement… »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de déclarer d'une même voix : « Ils ne sont jamais passés par ce stade. »

Le blond les assomma, avant de se planter devant sa fille, son regard rempli de larme.

« Enlevez ce menthol, senpai, les yeux larmoyants de vous vont pas ! »

Le dit senpai s'écrasa au sol en hurla à l'attention de Kyouya que sa fille dont il était si fier s'engageait dans une mauvaise voix. La jeune fille détourna les yeux, retenant de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours. A savoir que le Roi du Club d'Hôtes était vraiment pitoyable.

« Je réclame une audience au VE-RI-TA-BLE Roi, c'est-à-dire Kyouya-senpai. » Déclara t elle.

Tamaki éclata en sanglots tandis qu'Honey déclarait doctement que ce n'était pas gentil de dire ça, la preuve, Tama-chan partait en poussière. Le petit toucha du bout du doigt le corps du Roi et se précipita contre Mori, hurlant de Tama-chan s'évaporait. Kyouya s'avança et surplomba Haruhi de toute sa hauteur avant de lui accorder son « entrevue ».

« D'abord, pourquoi m'avoir enfermée ? »

« Pourquoi quitter le club ? »

« Parce que je n'ai plus rien à y faire. »

« Eh bien moi je n'ai pas encore fini de te faire faire le toutou. Je vais te laisser ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes soit de reprendre ta place d'hôte, soit de rester notre chien à vie. »

Alors qu'un silence de mort retentissait tristement dans la pièce, la petite voix de Honey se fit entendre, perché sur le dos de Mori.

« Kyouya-senpai est pas convaincant… »

_Plan B : Failed_

**oOo**

Ils avaient enfin décidé de la libérer. Quand le lendemain, la jeune fille passa la porte de la 3e salle de musique, un quart d'heure avant le commencement de son travail d'hôte, elle put assister à une scène encore inédite pour tous les membres.

« C'est fini ! Fini, Fini, FINI ! »

Haruhi raccrocha sa mâchoire tombée au sol et se frotta les yeux, reportant son attention sur les deux protagonistes. Honey piquait une crise et semblait soudainement très adulte. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« C'est fini, Takashi ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! J'en ai assez ! Je te quitte, Hors du ma vue ! »

Elle regarda la scène de ménage continuer, et remarqua que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mori de se traîner aux pieds de quelqu'un, fut-ce Honey, avec un air désespéré.

« Les garçons, vous pouvez arrêter votre fausse scène, vous n'êtes vraiment pas convaincants. Tamaki, quand tu voudras engager des acteurs pour me retenir, prends les plus expérimentés » ajouta t elle à l'adresse du Roi.

Honey reprit ses yeux larmoyant et allait se précipiter sur Mori pour s'excuser d'avoir dû dire des choses pareilles quand il entraperçut le regard meurtrier des jumeaux, tenant un panneau au dessus d'eux avec la mention « t'occupe, CONTINUE ! » Il reprit donc son air furieux.

« Takashi, ce n'est même plus la peine de me parler. Tu peux t'occuper d'Haruhi, vous avez toujours eu l'air de bien vous entendre ! Notre histoire est belle et bien terminée. Sur ce… »

Alors que le petit allait tourner les talons, Mori se mit à genoux et lui attrapa la main, parfait dans son rôle d'amant délaissé et trahi.

« Mitsukuni… Je t'en prie… Je t'… »

« Moi aussi, Takashi. »

Le petit Honey se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer, hurlant que ouiin, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Haruhi applaudit.

« C'est tout de suite plus convaincant. On dirait que la fin de la pièce a été écrite sur mesure pour Honey-senpai. »

Tamaki manqua de s'effondrer et même Kyouya fut ébranlé. Pourquoi cette fille n'était elle jamais émue par les séquences émotion ? Mais elle était bien la seule et il s'en rendit compte trop tard, quand il vit que trois jeunes clientes avaient assisté à TOUTE la scène. Et, sans saisir le contexte, avait donc compris tout autre chose. Les jumeaux eurent un air ennuyé et Mori souleva Honey avant de partir en courant, évitant ainsi les groupies qui se précipitaient sur lui, hurlant que KYYAAA, c'était beau l'amour entre cousins.

_Plan C : Failed _

**oOo**

Haruhi regarda les autres l'entourer et se demanda ce qui se passait. Il en manquait un, tiens. Où était donc passé Tamaki ? Généralement, c'était lui l'auteur des plans foireux. Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle se sentit happée par les jumeaux qui la poussèrent dans une cabine avec un sac en velours dans les mains.

« Qui vous dit que je vais mettre ça ? »Hurla t elle de l'intérieur de la cabine.

« C'est bien simple, répondit Kyouya. Soit tu mets ''ça'' comme tu dis, soit j'envoie Hikaru et Kaoru te le faire mettre de force. »

Haruhi frissonna. Le pire, c'est qu'il oserait. Résignée et contrainte, elle passa un bon quart d'heure à enfiler les vêtements. Quand enfin elle ressortit, elle manqua d'hurler devant le miroir. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe blanche, un nœud en satin dans les cheveux. Sentant une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe, elle se retourna, le regard meurtrier.

« Qui est à l'origine de ''ça'' ? »

« Moi » Répondit alors Tamaki, arrivant, et portant l'ensemble assorti pour homme. Haruhi retint de faire ce qui la démangeait. Coller sa douce main dans la figure odieuse de son senpai. Elle contint ses pulsions et se planta devant le blond, à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de lui demander la raison de tout cela. Il s'agenouilla et lui prit la main.

« Haruhi. Je te le demande en bonne et due forme. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Veux tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune fille regarda quelques instants les yeux naturellement larmoyants de Tamaki et s'imagina une seconde passer sa vie entière à ses côtés. Elle retint le hurlement d'horreur qui lui vint et retira prestement sa main. »

« Dans vos rêves. Vade Rétro, senpai. »

_Plan D : Failed _

**oOo**

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel. Quand comprendraient ils enfin qu'elle ne resterait pas ? C'était barbant à la fin. Elle arracha le papier que lui tendait Kyouya et découvrit un bloc, non, deux blocs agrafés, remplis de signatures. Elle alla au début, et découvrit le motif de la pétition.

_Notre Haruhi national a décidé, pour raisons familiales et professionnelles, de mettre un terme à son séjour au club. Il nous reste deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui pour le convaincre de renoncer à cette décision stupide. Vous, fidèles clientes de Haruhi, êtes les seules à pouvoir réussir là où nous, hôtes, avons échoué. Nous comptons sur vous !_

_Le Club d'Hôtes et Son Roi, Tamaki._

Haruhi sentit une petite veine apparaître sur sa tempe. Ca devenait une coutume. Elle soupira et rendit le papier à Kyouya.

« Puis je savoir, demanda t elle ironiquement, combien vous avez obtenu de signatures, et combien vous en avez imitées ? »

« 100 obtenus, 50 imitées. » Répondit le Roi de l'ombre.

Haruhi soupira et alla se préparer à recevoir des clientes. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer, des dizaines de groupies hystériques fondirent sur elle, la pressant de rester dans le club. Haruhi incendia Kyouya et remit évasivement la question de son départ. Les membres du Club d'Hôtes avaient gagné un répit.

_Plan E : Success_

**oOo**

Les membres du club d'Hôtes se regardèrent. Ce soir était le dernier. C'était la dernière fois qu'Haruhi viendrait. Dernière fois qu'elle rendrait folles ses clientes. Honey se moucha dans la manche de Mori et Kyouya posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tamaki. Ils n'avaient même plus envie de parler de leur fille.

« Bon, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, faut pas s'laisser abattre. Il nous reste deux heures pour trouver un plan. »

« Moi je crois que j'en ai un, murmura Honey. Je sais pas si ça marchera, mais je veux pas que Haru-chan s'en vaaaaa ! Il faut laisser faire Takashi. »

« Yeah » marmonna l'intéressé.

Haruhi arriva enfin. A les voir comme ça, tous en face d'elle, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la prenait pour un extra-terrestre. Remarque, pour eux, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Mori s'avança à grandes enjambées. Haruhi le laissa venir, préparant à lui mettre sa main dans la figure s'il l'énervait, mais elle doutait qu'elle en ait besoin. Mori saurait s'arrêter. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui posa une main sur les cheveux.

« Mori-senpai ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et se releva, engourdi, avant de la soulever, pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'il la dépassait. Les autres hôtes attendaient, dans un silence oppressant.

« Haruhi. »

« Hn ? »

« Reste. »

« Non. »

Tamaki manqua de s'évanouir mais Honey le redressa et le força à regarder la suite.

« Le club n'est pas le même sans toi. Ils ne seront jamais aussi heureux sans toi. Tu fais partie de ce club, comme le club d'hôtes est une partie de toi. On veut que tu restes, parce que tu es importante et que tu nous apportes beaucoup de choses. Voilà. »

Il la déposa et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se détourner. Kyouya écrivait frénétiquement, et Tamaki versait toutes les larmes de son corps, déclarant que Kyyyaaa, c'était pas juste qu'Haruhi écoute Mori et pas lui. Quand à la jeune fille, elle se demandait depuis combien de temps Mori plaçait deux phrases l'une derrière l'autre. Elle avait fini par l'en croire incapable.

Kyouya s'avança, et tendit une fiche à Haruhi. Elle la regarda et manqua de s'effondrer. Relevant les yeux, elle incendia le Roi de l'Ombre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ''ça'' ? »

« Les frais de l'hôpital où nous avons conduit Tamaki quand il a fait sa crise cardiaque après l'annonce de ton départ. Tu en as donc encore pour au moins 6 mois à rembourser ta dette. »

Haruhi s'effondra et les jumeaux regardèrent le brun, un reproche muet dans le regard.

« Et tu nous as laissé faire ça, alors que tu savais très bien qu'elle devrait rester ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sadique et regarda Tamaki, tombé en poussière.

« Parce que je ne me suis toujours pas remis d'avoir été traité de personnage secondaire homosexuel. »

Tamaki hurla de douleur. Une malheureuse petite phrase qui provoquait tout ça… Tsss… Il se pencha sur le corps d'Haruhi qui le regardait, hébété et la remit debout. Il l'épousseta et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se retint de le frapper et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Bon Retour parmi nous, Haruhi. »

Soupirant, la jeune femme regarda le reste du club d'hôtes sourire et décida que finalement, c'était peut être pas si mal, de rester avec eux. Alors qu'elle s'adonnait à ces réflexions optimistes, la porte s'ouvrit et une dizaine de clientes se jetèrent sur elle.

« HARUHIIIIIII-KUUUUUN !! »

La pauvre se mit à courir pour les éviter, comprenant finalement que non, décidemment, il n'y avait pas que des avantages.

_Plan F : Success_

_Winner : Mori_

**Owari

* * *

**

Je reconnais que cette fic n'avait aucun intérêt, mais bon...J'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même. Reviewsssss? 


End file.
